


The Problem for Ahsoka

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Fingerfucking, Fuck Or Die, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Shaak has come to discuss Ahsoka's issues. Anakin decides he can help.





	The Problem for Ahsoka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AriesOnMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesOnMars/gifts).



Shaak Ti wandered the pleasant settlement nestled along the lake that was home to those of the 501st that had settled on Naboo. She was here with a purpose, knowing full and well that matters had to be growing tense by now. After all, she was Togruta, much as the one she had come for.

Since the war had ended with Dooku betraying Palpatine, the armies of each side had stepped down or begun to aid in rebuilding the war-torn systems. It kept the Jedi busy, and by joint wishes from each side, the Jedi had dispersed through the galaxy to be on hand more easily for problems that arose. Shaak had joined in the effort to secure peace by instituting trades-training on Kamino. Now, however, she owed her duty to her younger friend, the former padawan of Anakin Skywalker.

Despite being Knighted, Ahsoka Tano was often to be found on Naboo, as the 501st preferred her leadership when Skywalker, darling of the Republic, was too busy with his children and attempts at helping many Jedi find peace with the Darkness they had courted during the war. So it was that Shaak had come, but she had to check on the younger clones that had joined the 501st, and be certain they were thriving.

It did not, however, take very long for Skywalker to come investigate a visiting Jedi among his men, and Shaak found herself weighing that against his known flaws and merits. Attachment, it seemed, ran so strongly in him that Palpatine had been manipulating the war to provoke Skywalker's protective, angrier side. Yet, when it came down to it, those very ties to others had allowed him to firmly decide to join the battle against the warring Sith on the side of the Jedi, when Obi-Wan's life had been placed in danger.

"Greetings, Skywalker."

"Master Ti," he said in a neutral tone, the edge of his curious wariness touching her senses.

It was a merit, she decided, as the clones needed strong protectors and advocates. Even as Ahsoka now did, in her own way, even if the young woman did not yet know it.

"Please, let us meet as peers," she said, to try and smooth his instincts down. "I came to discuss a matter of some importance with you, but as a friend of your former padawan's, not as a Jedi Knight."

Skywalker's eyes only tightened, his jaw firming, and Shaak caught the taste of worry in his presence now.

"Ahsoka's out hunting today, but alright. This way?"

Shaak nodded, and followed his lead to a small cot that seemed to be for socializing. He paused at the door, looking at her.

"Should I flag the door as private?" he asked her.

"Please."

He did so, then took a seat on the chair opposite the couch she was settling on. "What's this about Ahsoka?"

Shaak gave him a small smile for the blunt concern now in his voice. "I have heard from Fives that she has not taken a paramour," she said just as bluntly. "While I hesitate, normally, to intrude on such private matters, there is a growing problem that she may not yet be aware of, given that she has not had enough exposure to our people to learn more… intimate matters."

Skywalker tried hard not to fidget, before he pushed through the discomfort. "My padawan's love life is her own concern. But no, she's not involved right now. Hasn't been in a while, not as an adult."

Shaak sighed. "I hoped he was wrong, and that I could speak to the person directly, but now I must plan an intervention. You see, Skywalker, Ahsoka is in a rare part of our population that still has a mating drive, and it could be dangerous to those around her if she continues to ignore it for too long. If you have noticed her being testy, snappish, and also loathe to being too close to others, she has begun to experience it.

"Fives said, and I quote, 'she has been as ill-tempered as an anooba with no pack'." Shaak shook her head with the smile that came then. "He was not picking up the nuances in that, but he was close to the truth. As she has hit physical maturity, her body is preparing for the first, hmm, I believe humans say 'heat' when referring to the breeding of animals?"

Skywalker was fully flushed with his thoughts on discussing this, but he was smart enough to see she would not have broached it without reason. Shaak approved of his quick mind. "How can you be certain? And how bad will it get? In what way?"

"The shape of her montrals and lekku were a solid indicator. Her last check-up at the Temple was also flagged to my attention." Shaak raised a hand at his protest of the privacy violation. "Skywalker, I am the eldest Togruta in the Temple. Her health condition is one the healers cannot help with, and I was called in for medical reasons. I wish to spare her the emotions that could erupt if she hurts someone in her drive.

"As to how bad? She could, if she lets it go too far, attack someone to get the need fulfilled. Or, and this would be my guess if she's begun to research it, she will lock herself somewhere so that she can't harm them. And that, Skywalker, could very well lead to her death, if she cannot commune deeply enough in the Force to alleviate the drive."

Skywalker went from embarrassed to nakedly worried in the space of those words. "How do I fix this?"

"Here is the more delicate part of my reason for coming." Shaak took a deep breath. "While I could, and will, satiate the worst of the hunger, in the interest of keeping her safe and whole, I cannot provide one important part of the hormonal triggers to end the drive. Until she actually mates, I would only be delaying the symptoms."

"But I'm human," he protested, and she was relieved that he had made the jump as to what his presence was needed for.

"The chemistry of that fluid is close enough to count, so to speak. I had hoped, with your previous attachment to her, that you would be willing to do this for her. She would have several years free of the drive to find a suitable partner after, but for now, time grows short."

"Not letting her … endure any of that, not when it's just sex," Anakin said, shrugging a shoulder. "Just need to look at it like giving first aid, right?"

Shaak smiled, inclining her head. "Indeed."

* * *

Ahsoka Tano knew there was another Force-strong person in the village her men lived in as she came back with the meat she had hunted. She was relieved of that burden by a couple of the younger cadets, and she set course for where she could feel that presence. Her master was there; even if she was a Knight all of her own now, she would always think of him as such.

She had cleaned up fairly well at the edge of the lake on the other side, so she didn't think anything of just going to the small cot, pausing at seeing the privacy warning on. Before she could turn away, though, Anakin opened the door.

"Come on in, 'Soka. Master Ti is here, and she's got something to talk to us about," he said. She searched his face, feeling something odd in those words or his tone or just in him, but she entered and inclined her head to the Jedi Master in her perfect robes and practiced serenity.

"Masters," she greeted.

"Please, Ahsoka. Let us keep this informal," Shaak said, and Ahsoka's tensions ratcheted up to a twelve. Masters asking for 'casual' could go sideways.

"Sit down?" Anakin said, returning to his chair, which only left a spot on the couch. Ahsoka would almost have preferred to stand, or drop on the floor like when she was younger, but Shaak actually patted the seat, and she had to be polite.

Why was it so kriffing stuffy in here, she wondered, as she took the spot.

"So what is it?" she asked, a bit more brusque than she might have been, but her brain-mouth filter was as offline as it had been for weeks.

"Your health, Ahsoka," Shaak began. "There are concerns, now that you are fully mature, that you are near a mating drive."

Ahsoka wanted to immediately defend herself, hearing an accusation of 'primitive' and 'uncultured' in those words, but Shaak raised a hand to forestall the angry words.

"There was a time, my young friend, when your part of the population were all but worshiped for your greater strengths and cunning, as well as your fertility. Have you been reading up on why you are so irritable?"

"A little," Ahsoka admitted.

"Ahsoka! Why didn't you come talk to me?" Anakin asked, and she felt her blood rush to … well, her skin, and other parts, to feel the rampant concern.

"One, you're busy a lot. Two, you're not exactly, I don't know, that way in my eyes? And three, I didn't think I was actually there yet!" She glared at Shaak on the last. "I'm a year younger than the last known case."

"A year younger, but exposed to far harsher survival experiences in a shorter time," Shaak told her. "I wish to facilitate the cycle, and Skywalker has agreed to help."

Ahsoka looked quickly from her to Anakin, who nodded.

"I mean, don't think it's a proposal for life or anything, but… you need help. And would it be so bad, when we're pretty well friends in all other ways?" he asked her.

She considered that, then refocused on Shaak. "You'd be there, to keep me from hurting him?" she asked, ignoring the baffled protest from Anakin at that.

"Yes."

"And it stays between us three?" Ahsoka pressed.

"Yes."

Ahsoka took a deep breath, and tried not to grimace at how tight her clothing was or how still the air was or any of the dozens of other annoyances that had made life in her skin difficult lately. "Alright. Let's do this."

* * *

Anakin was trying not to be too stunned at his former padawan's attitude on the whole thing. When she had said she was ready, she had immediately gotten up and taken them both to the small cottage she lived in when on planet. A shower for her had coincided with asking him to find food for them all.

He set out a quick meal, and started in on it with Master Ti while Ahsoka was finishing up, and had just taken a bite when the younger woman walked back in, wearing nothing but a towel around her waist. He found himself forgetting to chew as he took in that she was, without a doubt, very much a woman, and it hit him harder in his libido than he thought it would. The little white markings that broke up her orange skin were enticing, and the vivid blue striping of her lekku hanging down past her breasts kept drawing his eyes there.

"Wow," he said, once he had hastily swallowed the lump that was almost too big for his throat.

Ahsoka just rolled her eyes, but there was a hint of a smile on her lips. "Did you save me any? I actually went out and did work today after all."

"Hey!" he protested, but he pushed her plate to the open seat. She settled and started in on it, before looking at both of them.

"You two are way too clothed for me. If I am going to have to do this, I'd like to see what I'm getting out of it."

Master Ti actually laughed, her face lighting up in delight at the bold words. "You are every bit as confident as we could have hoped for you, Ahsoka. And you are right. Growing accustomed to each other's nudity while eating is a good idea."

She paused in her eating and stood long enough to shed all of the outer garments, while Anakin tried not to look in his own disrobing. However, he could not help it, comparing the more numerous white marks on the elder woman to his former padawan's, and appreciating that Master Ti had a fine body for someone that had not been on the front lines as much as they had been. She was down to a hip wrap, and that let Anakin stop with his undershorts still in place.

It felt so odd to be sharing an almost naked meal with two women like this and yet, after a few self-conscious moments, he found it easy to contribute to the gossip that Master Ti started sharing to break the ice.

"So, before we go to the bedroom, is there a reason you're worried about hurting me?" he finally got around to asking Ahsoka, who flushed a little, color rippling through her whole body as her lekku danced.

"Once the kriffing starts, Anakin, I'm not going to be very rational," she answered him. "Not from what I could find on the subject. Especially because I've had symptoms for nearly two months now and have been pushing it back with the Force."

"Two months? 'Soka, I would have—"

"Busy, remember, Skyguy? And I was trying to find a solution that wouldn't put you or anyone at risk," she said. "Maybe I should have gone to talk to Mas — excuse me — to Shaak earlier, but I don't do the whole ask for help thing easily. Something I picked up from my master, I think."

Shaak made a small noise of amusement at that. "Well, I am here now. I can handle most of your needs, though two partners will make it go more smoothly," she told them both. "Shall we begin adjourning to the bed?"

They left the dishes where they were, and headed to the bedroom. Fortunately, the bed inside was not the narrow single, but a double that the boys had insisted she needed, 'just in case'. It still wasn't a lot of room, but Ahsoka moved to the middle of the bed, and Shaak took the far side, leaving Anakin a narrow strip to lie down on once he'd gotten his undershorts off. Both women removed their wraps with a wiggle, and Anakin had to take a deep breath when his bare skin touched Ahsoka's.

She was so warm to the touch, a trait he wasn't used to, as he propped up on his synthetic arm. She normally ran cooler than a human, but as he started tracing the lines he could see, much as Master Ti was, perspiration beaded up on her skin.

Not rational was an understatement, it felt like, as those first touches and the closeness of bodies broke Ahsoka's control over her instincts completely. She tried to twist toward Anakin, but a stronger Togruta leg pinned one leg down, and Master Ti immediately brought her hand down along Ahsoka's cleft. The trill of pleasure at that touch encouraged Anakin to try stroking a lek, furthering Ahsoka's slip into pure instinct.

Anakin tried to watch how Master Ti stroked Ahsoka's inner folds, wanting to know how best to please his padawan when it was his turn. That she seemed to have buried her fingers deep inside Ahsoka already and there was a sharp scent of musk in the air impacted his senses. How badly had his Ahsoka been suffering from this? He couldn't imagine wrestling with a biological need to kriff for days, let alone weeks!

He leaned in for a kiss, and found that his padawan certainly knew how to do that, though she nipped at his lips. Sliding his tongue in to find her sharp teeth was an experience, and he savored the taste of her. Master Ti was shifting up, putting her thigh between Ahsoka's for more leverage, dragging a low growling purr out of the younger woman.

Ahsoka bucking against the fingers inside her prompted Anakin to drag his mouth from hers, sliding down alongside the two women to kiss and suck at her nipple. She gasped in appreciation of the attention, before sweat broke out anew along her skin. Her voice locked or went above his range of hearing as she shuddered, over and again, in the first climax.

Master Ti was talking, in their language, he thought, encouraging Ahsoka, if Anakin could guess at it, keeping her fingers buried deep inside the younger woman. When Ahsoka relaxed down into the mattress from the orgasm, Master Ti pulled back, slipping off of her—

—and Anakin found himself pinned almost too fast to register, flat on his back under his former padawan. She was so hot, so wet, and he was more than hard enough that she was able to impale herself on his cock immediately. Her fingernails curled into his shoulders as she began riding him, her rhythm stealing his breath as much as the sight of her breasts and lekku swaying above him.

"So beautiful," he breathed, bringing both hands to her hips to hold her there, letting her take all she wanted. There was a curious ribbed texture around his cock, and that was blowing his mind as much as the sheer intensity of her need.

"She really is," Master Ti said, moving to straddle his thighs, bringing her hands up along Ahsoka's body to caress and tease the passion further. Anakin watched her head dip, and imagined that her mouth was on the wide 'blade' of the central lek. Ahsoka certainly was enjoying the attention, as she arched and mewled for the touches.

Anakin had no idea how long Ahsoka was atop him, only knew that he was fast moving toward his own climax. When he couldn't hold back any longer, he firmly grasped her hips and thrust up a few more times, coming hard for her. He was dimly aware that Master Ti was stroking along the upper part of Ahsoka's cleft, coaxing her to release, before Ahsoka cried out and collapsed over him.

Long moments of silence passed, with Master Ti moving back to the side of the bed, letting Anakin hold Ahsoka close.

When Ahsoka started moving against him again, he murmured softly against her head, and wondered how many times it would take, and if the effort just might kill him to keep up.

Fortunately, she was willing to move back to the center of the bed, and Master Ti took over again, ghosting kisses down the younger woman's body, until she settled firmly between Ahsoka's thighs to use her mouth. Anakin was never, ever going to forget the sight, nor the sounds as Ahsoka built back up quickly for that.

It was promising to be a long night, but it would definitely be one that left a mark in his memories.

* * *

Shaak Ti looked at the dawn's light coming in, and then the sleeping pair in the bed with a smile. She was glad that they had made this work, and Ahsoka could move on with her life now.

It would be interesting, though, if the Force actually made something come of this, despite the difference in species. After all, hybrids were not fully unknown….


End file.
